Disney Infinity 4.0
Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition is a toys-to-life video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (with Disney's license/permission). It is overall the fourth Disney Infinity game and the first game in the series since the cancellation of the franchise in 2016, and since the release of 3.0 in 2015. The game will be released on Playstation 4, Playstation 5, Xbox One, Xbox Project Scarlett, Nintendo Switch, & PC. The Starter pack includes a base, The Simpsons Playset, with Homer & Marge Simpson figures. Synopsis Like previous games, there's is no main plot to the game. but are plots to playsets and toy box story. And, figures from the previous games will be playable as well. also with power discs from previous games. and, when you place a playset piece from previous games, you will instantly unlock the toys from that certain playset. All characters scrapped that were planned for Disney Infinity if the series wasn't cancelled will be released as playable characters. Gameplay Changes Disney Infinity 4.0 will follow the set up of the series previous installments. However, two new features introduced in 4.0 that have changed the way the game worked which will have included the long-awaited update of all 1.0 and 2.0 playable characters' skill trees and moveset to be updated with the 3.0 mechanics. New Modes Toy Box Story Toy Box Story Mode will have allowed players to play through a set of missions in the Toy Box with any character they wanted. Toy Box Speedway 2.0 Expansion Toy Box Speedway returns, but there's changes coming to the mode. instead of 6 characters in races, there will be 12 characters. along with new tracks from disney, marvel, star wars, & fox properties. and as well as a new hub world where you can explore, and do stunts, and an oval track for practicing again't a.i. racers. and a online feature where you can go on servers and race players all around the world. Brand New tracks from The Simpsons, Moana, Ice Age, X-Men, Toy Story, Cars, & Inside Out are included. As well as tracks from 3.0 are included as well. The Toy Box Games Expansion A new game mode almost like Mario Party games, where you can play as a character and go against other characters in developer made minigames. there is no plot to the mode, but there is a opening cutscene where the Disney Infinity announcer tells various characters that there is a Minigames competition going on, and a huge prize. The Hub world is an indoor stadium. and you will go against 5 other characters in minigames. Figures & Playsets Premium Figures * Hulkbuster * Darth Vader * Hulk * Elsa * Lightning McQueen * Jack Skellington * Buzz Lightyear * Ursula Star Wars Rogue One Playset * Jyn Erso (Included with playset) * Baze Malbus * Cassian Andor (included with playset) * K-2SO * Director Orson Krennic Other Star Wars Characters (toy box only) * Hera Syndulla * Captain Rex * Qui-Gon Jinn * Count Dooku * General Grievous * Jango Fett * Captain Phasma * Commander Cody * Lando Calrissian * Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Rey (With lightsaber) * Iden Versio * Asajj Ventress Fox The Simpsons Playset (Included with starter pack) * Homer Simpson (included with playset & starter pack) * Bart Simpson * Marge Simpson (included with playset & starter pack) * Lisa Simpson * Krusty The Clown Ice Age Playset * Manny (included with playset) * Sid (included with playset) * Diego * Scrat Avatar Playset * Jake Sully (included with playset) * Neytiri (included with playset) Home Alone (toy box only) * Kevin McCallister Glee (toy box only) * Will Schuester * Rachel Berry * Finn Hudson * Kurt Hummel * Quinn Fabray * Mercedes Jones * Santana Lopez * Brittany Pierce * Sue Sylvester Rio (toy box only) * Blu * Jewel * Rafael Marvel X-Men Playset * Wolverine (included with playset) * Jean Grey (included with playset) * Cyclops * Deadpool * Psylocke * Beast (X-Men) * Storm * Mystique * Magneto Marvel Cinematic Universe (toy box only) * Captain Marvel * Doctor Strange * Scarlet Witch * Thanos * Hela * War Machine * Spider-Man (MCU version) Other Marvel characters (toy box only) * Spider-Gwen * Miles Morales * Red Hulk * She-Hulk * Mr. Fantasic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * Thing * Doctor Doom Disney Originals Moana Playset * Moana (included with playset) * Maui Other Disney Characters * Ursula * Jafar * Belle * Beast (Beauty & The Beast) * Peter Pan * Goofy * Star Butterfly * Ferb Fletcher * Emperor Zurg * Darkwing Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Chick Hicks * Cruz Ramirez * Jackson Storm * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Winnie The Pooh * Tigger NPCs Bosses * Director Orson Krennic (Rogue One Playset) * Magneto (X-Men Playset) * Sabretooth (X-Men Playset) * Tamatoa (Moana Playset) * Te Ka (Moana Playset) * Miles Rick Quaritch (Avatar Playset) Cast Members * Saw Gerrera (Rogue One Playset) * Professor X (X-Men Playset) * Ellie (Ice Age Playset) * Crash & Eddie (Ice Age Playset) * Peaches (Ice Age Playset) * Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons Playset) * Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons Playset) * Mon Mothma (Rogue One Playset) * Bail Organa (Rogue One Playset) * Gramma Tala (Moana Playset) Power Discs TBA Notes/Trivia * Finn Hudson's Voice Actor is TBA, since his original actor, Cory Monteith passed away in 2013. * The developers wanted to get Artie Abrams as a playable character, but they couldn't add him because they wouldn't take the risks of adding a character with disabilities, because they wouldn't want someone with disabilities getting hurt in the game. * Both Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, & Brittany Pierce wear the same outfit, which is there cheerios uniforms. * Plans for a Sideshow Bob boss fight were scrapped, because the developers wanted to avoid a T for Teen rating for the game. * Duff Beer has been replaced by Buzz Cola during The Simpsons Playset to avoid a T for Teen rating. * The Boss Fight Spawner will add all the Boss Fights from 4.0 Playsets, as well as Boss Fights from 3.0 Edition. * Family Guy was planned for Disney Infinity 4.0, but the show isn't that kid friendly to add to the game. * Even though The Simpsons is a adult cartoon, it's more kid friendly than other adult cartoons out there. * Even though Toy Box Speedway in 3.0 had randomly generated characters and vehicles, but when you collect 12 characters and vehicles, the characters and vehicles you collected will appear in the races instead of random ones. * other characters can mount on Manny during multiplayer, but the player that is manny controls him and not the playing that is mounting him. * Despite being a large character, Manny cannot ride on mounts. But, he can ride on vehicles though. Category:Disney INFINITY Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Powerangersfan24's ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Disney Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:The Simpsons Category:Ice Age Category:Avatar Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:X-Men Category:Fantastic Four Category:Rio Category:Glee Category:Home Alone